Under the Stars...
by Mattel-chan
Summary: a Trunks/Pan fanfic. Just a snippet from Pan and Trunks' daily life routine


**Under the stars**   
by: Mattel

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters I've used. I just borrowed them from their respective owners.

Author's Notes: I know I should be working on 'Camouflage', but believe me, I'm having some writer's block over that fic. Anyway, the idea of this story just popped out from my mind, so I don't really know if this is any good.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜   
Under the stars by: Mattel   
˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

It was a dark night. The dark navy blue sky was filled with little sparkling diamonds we came to know as the stars. Clouds have parted to reveal.. nothing, just stars. No moon. Just plain little colorful stars.

Pan looked up above, stretching. She was currently lying on her back at the roof of their house, when she wasn't supposed to be there. When her father expected nothing less than to see her studying. She knew that she's letting her father down, including her mother.. but..

"Can't I have time for myself?," she wondered aloud, whispering words to the dark silent night. She closed her eyes, not expecting an answer. But she was so wrong at that... how she wished she knew what to expect.

"That is so true," someone whispered back. Startling Pan out of her reverie, she quickly stood up to her feet and prepared herself to fight. She knew she was still in shape since she often train, even by herself. Every little ounce of training helps. Helps to reach her ultimate goal. The goal she never think she would ever succeed in getting. The strands of golden hair with eyes of green.. together with a few specks of blue on it, the goal of every true saiyan living. To become the legendary one. Super Saiyan.

"Who's there?.. come out now before I burn your damned butt to hell," she warned menaciously, determined to uncover her enemy. But she never expected to see that her 'enemy' would be..

"Trunks? what on earth are you doing on our roof?," Pan asked incredulously as she made out the lavender color of his hair and the sharp outline of his face and that unmistakable attractive aqua eyes.

"Whoa, It's me Panny.. you're starting to scare me if you're like that," Trunks joked lamely as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to Pan.

"Yeah, right.. ," Pan replied sarcastically as she plopped on her back once more and started gazing at the sky again.

Trunks seated himself on Pan's side, imitating her position, "What're you thinking about Panny? You're often not *this* serious," he said, obviously worried about her change of mood.

Pan just grunted.

"C'mon Panny, you could tell me... is this about you PMS-ing? or maybe about--," he tried to continue but was interrupted by Pan's fist connecting on his jaw.

"Ouch! that hurts.. and it would probably leave a mark," he said, cradling his sore jaw with his left hand.

"Could you just shut up?," Pan requested coldly.

Trunks immediately shut his mouth, he knew Pan enough than to interrupt her during these kind of period. He just lied on his back and contented himself on staring at that navy blue sky.

Silence filled in the space until Pan called out to him, "Trunks?,"

"Yeah?,"

"Have you wondered what those stars are for? I mean, besides decorating the sky and other scientific things?," she asked without looking at him.

"Well.. my mother told me when I was still a child that stars are the place our loved ones come to stay after death to watch over us," he supplied, "ofcourse, now we know that isn't true, I mean, there's the snake road and Kaio-sama's little planet.. you know..,"

"But it never hurts to believe in fantasies you know..," Pan said, trailing off, her dark blue eyes shining with delight and hope.

Just then a single star shoots out from the velvet sky, coming down towards the ground. A shooting star.

Pan smiled and closed her eyes, she started to wish.

Trunks stared at her with disbelief clearly shown in his eyes.

When Pan opened her eyes, she found herself staring eye to eye with Trunks, this made her feel a bit queasy and uneasy, "What?," she asked, trying to mask her embarrassment with anger and annoyance.

"What did you wish for?," Trunks asked.

Pan blushed even harder, but because it was dark, the red tint was hidden from him, "It's none of your business.. besides, that's top secret," she said devilishly, she enjoyed torturing Trunks like this.

Trunks smirked, "Okay, if that's what you're going to be.. well, I'm sorry to say but..," he trailed off.

"but what?," Pan said, raising her brows.

"You deserve some punishment because of hiding something from the Royal Prince of the Saiyans," he said as he started to tickle her, making her go crazy with laughter.

"ahaha... ahhh-aahh.. stop it Trunks~!.. ahahah..," Pan said between giggles, "I'll.. ahahah.. get.. ehehe.. ahahahah.. you.. ehehehe.. because of that~! ahaha...,"

Trunks was now laughing non-stop, he suddenly moved his foot from one position but it only made him lose his balance, and toppled right above the giggling Pan who suddenly stopped after realizing what an uncomfortable position they're in.

Pan's heart was now drumming on her rib-cage, and she was certain that Trunks could hear it, _oh kami.. I swear after another few seconds of being like this, I'll never control myself.._

Trunks froze, he didn't know what to do except to *feel* her body under him, to *feel* her *womanly* curves pressing unto him. _I didn't know hormones could be this strong.._

Suddenly, time stopped as Pan lifted her face and placed a soft kiss on Trunks' lips.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. As she scrambled to her feet, not caring whether she had thrown Trunks literally off from her.

Pan was getting ready to climb inside her room when she was swept up toward Trunks' warm embrace, "Is that what you've wished for?," he whispered softly on her ear.

Pan couldn't do anything except nod. Which she did without too much trouble. She then felt herself, being turned around and something soft pressed itself to her lips.

_Trunks is kissing me right now!_

"I thought you'd never wish something like that..," he said.

Pan smiled, tears of joy glittering on the edges of her eyes, "Well, that's what you get from being bored out of your senses because of doing all the same things, I just have to try something different..," she said.

"We must do this more often then," he told her.

"Getting bored out of our senses?," she asked.

Trunks laughed, a rich deep baritone laugh, "No you idiot, this..," he motioned to themselves, "Under the stars..," he said as he hugged her once more.

"You're a hopeless romantic," Pan remarked as she hugged Trunks back, ".. and I love you for it," she whispered.

"Well, you're not exactly one of the romanticist either," Trunks retorted, inhaling the scent of her hair.

They stayed there, like that for some minutes until they heard Gohan yelling Pan's name, "Paaaan~!! get back here this instant~!," Gohan shouted.

Pan just choked on her voice, "Yes dad, coming!," she yelled back. She then turned towards Trunks, "Well.. see you then?," she asked, a silent question lingering on her eyes.

Trunks understood it all, he swept her to him and kissed her forehead, "Good night, Pan-chan," he whispered before releasing her and taking off to the dark blue sky.

After some minutes, Gohan materialized out of nowhere and surprised Pan, "I felt Trunks ki here," he said.

Pan just smiled sweetly at her dad, "No dad, you're mistaken, I was just looking at the stars..,"

Gohan smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair, "C'mon inside, you should be studying young lady,"

"Yeah..,"

----------------   
**.. owari ..**   
**----------------******

**Author's Notes: **Oh my.. I finally finished this one.. :-) I'm really happy, anyway, I know this isn't that good because it's rushed, I only did this for 1 1/2 hours.. ^^;; sorry, anyway, it would be still nice if you would drop by even a single plain comment. :-)


End file.
